His Number One
by DeadBunnyXOX
Summary: Kanda admits he is in love with Allen Walker, but Allen host feelings for Lavi. will kanda take the chance to make Allen his own? or will Lavi forever be Allen's number one?


Kanda walks up behind Allen, looking down at the white haired boy and wrapping his arms around him. "W-what are y-you doing?!" Allen stammers, his face reddening. Kanda smirks a bit "I'm just a little…sad" he mutters softly, his arms tightening. "D-do you have a r-reason?" Allen asks, his arms slowly wrapping around the samurai. Kanda's eyes close slowly "I just…want to...hug you" Kanda says, a trace of irritation in his voice.

Allen shivers "why are you s-sad Kanda?" he says, rubbing the Asian's back. Kanda's eyes open slightly, he presses his forehead to Allen's "do you hate me?" he mutters, Allen's eyes widen a bit "I HAVE NO REASON TO HATE YOU! I MEAN YOU CAN BE A JERK SOMETIMES BUT I DON'T HATE YOU!" Allen says, his voice growing louder. Kanda pulls away "ugh, sorry for that weird question" he says, turning to walk away.

Allen grabs Kanda's sleeve, keeping him from leaving and slipping back into the samurai's protective arms. "Sorry, it's just that…never mind" he trails off, his arms tightening around Allen again and his fingers running through Allen's silver hair. "N-no, w-what's wrong? Where is y-your usual t-teasing? Tell me…" Allen says, looking into Kanda's eyes "don't be s-sad" Allen continues, his frown deepening.

Kanda looks to the side "what if I..." Kanda reluctantly looks back at the short boy "told you I love you…and that I'm afraid to lose you?" he finishes. Allen blushes suddenly "if you... loved me? What would I do? I don't know; I might accept your feelings" he murmurs, turning his head to the side. "You might?" Kanda asks, his lips turning up a little "but I know you already have somebody…" he says, not wanting to face the boy with his teary eyes.

Allen wipes Kanda's tears away "don't cry" he says "I do have somebody, and I truly love them… but I'm okay with your feelings, I don't resent them, I'm actually quite happy you like me" Allen grins up at Kanda with his shining aura. Kanda caresses Allen s cheek "and that someone is Lavi right? I should let you go then" Kanda says, his false grin appearing. "Yeah, I really love Lavi, but I care for you as well" Allen replies, wiping Kanda's cheek and giggling as he holds Kanda's hand tightly.

Allen tilts his head to the side "why do you like me?" Allen asks, a bit curious. Kanda says nothing, shaking his head to let Allen know he wasn't going to answer "awwww, tell me~ I wanna know!~" Allen whines, poking the samurai's cheek "you still love him… why should it matter?" Kanda asks in a hushed tone. "Just tell me~~" Allen continues, giving Kanda puppy eyes, Kanda just shakes his head "I won't tell you" he says, his arms crossed.

Allen pouts "what will it take to make you tell me?!" he asks, stamping his foot on the ground. Kanda chuckles softly, his arms sliding down to Allen's hips, he grabs his chin "don't make me do naughty things to you mo-ya-shi~" Kanda whispers, licking Allen's ear. Allen's blush darkens "s-stop that! Mph" Allen pleads, stifling the gasp. "Why aren't you doing anything to stop me?" Kanda replies, licking again and nibbling gently.

"Ahhh, W-what else can I do? I told you to cut… it… out, and a-are you e-even gunna t-tell my w-why you like me?" Allen gasps, shaking. "Because, you're cute and sincere with your feelings" Kanda answers, grinning at Allen's shivering "and it looks like someone's already hard" he continues, groping Allen's lower region.

"I'm n-not cute! And s-stop! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Allen struggles, feeling himself harden a bit more. Kanda chuckles and pushes Allen to the wall, running his fingers over the fabric. Allen shivers "I s-said don't touch it!" Allen whimpers, collapsing to his knees and letting out a moan. Kanda drops down as well, unzipping Allen's pants to free his member "mmm, look at this~" Kanda growls seductively.

A smirk crosses the samurai's face "Ahhh, don't look at that! PERVERT" Allen gasps, covering himself. Kanda chuckles and grabs Allen's wrists, placing them above his head, jerking the boy's member with his free hand. "S-stop that!" Allen gasps. Kanda continues "ah, but from my point of view you like it" he says, smirking. Allen shudders as Kanda runs his fingers over his sweet spot "s-stop" Allen moans. "Why should I?" Kanda asks, continuing "because, i-it's s-so w-w-wrong to b-be touched by a-another m-man!"

"Aye aye aye" Kanda says, shaking his head and picking Allen up, he walks to the room and locks the door, throwing Allen down on the bed then crawling on top of him "being touched by another man…is not wrong" he says "yes it I-is!" Allen yells, his breath uneven "I'm not supposed to be so t-turn- "Allen continues, suddenly he is cut short as Kanda runs his fingers over Allen's slit "hyaaaaa!" Allen moans; cumming onto his chest. "Ma~ah, look at this mess...let me clean you up a bit" Kanda says, licking Allen's chest, cleaning the cum off the boy, next he licks the tip of Allen's member, making the boy under him twitch.

"S-stop, don't put your mouth there, it's g-gross!" Allen gasps, growing hard once again. Kanda licks Allen's neck, spreading Allen's legs and teasing his hole "w-what are you d-doing? T-that's not a p-place to touch!" Allen stammers "why not?" Kanda growls, sticking his finger in the tight entrance "cause, I'm n-not a girl! Y-you can't j-just put y-your finger in me!" Allen whimpers. Kanda grins and thrusts his finger in.

Allen's face reddens from Kanda's gaze and he starts to cry "K-KANDA, STOP! IT H-HURTS! TAKE I-IT OUT I-IDIOT!" he screams "it's okay Moyashi, it hurts the first time" Kanda murmurs, licking Allen's tears. "W-why are y-you doing t-this?" Allen stammers, more tears falling down his cheeks "because, I love you" Kanda replies, still fingering the small boy.

"B-but, it h-hurts" Allen whines, tears soaking his face. Kanda kisses Allen deeply, freeing his own rock hard member and withdrawing his fingers "I'm sorry…I can't stop now" he says. Allen kisses him back "y-you're l-lucky you're special" he says. Kanda chuckles lightly "baka" he mutters, shaking his head, he slides his member into Allen. Allen's face scrunches up "ouch! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!" he cries.

"Moyashi, I know" Kanda says, taking hold of Allen's hand and kissing him deeply, Kanda doesn't move so Allen can get used to it, once he does Kanda grips Allen's hips, thrusting in at a slow pace. Allen wraps his legs around the strong Asian man. Kanda groans "ngh" trying to hold himself back as he moves faster. Allen gasps as Kanda brushes against his prostate "K-Kanda!" he moans, wiggling his hips to get used to the feeling of penetration. The pain slowly fades away and is replaced with pleasure.

At the sound of his name Kanda loses control, thrusting into Allen quickly, angling towards the boy's sweet spot. Allen moans as Kanda pounds into the sensitive spot, shuddering as Kanda lays his head on Allen's chest, and cumming, the sticky mess lands on Allen's chest, which is where Kanda was resting his head, so the seeds land there as well. "S-sorry, it got on y-your face" Allen stammers, catching his breath "it's fine" Kanda says, wiping the sperm off with his palm and licking his hand clean. Allen blushes and holds on to Kanda as he thrusts, his nails raking across the samurai's back. Kanda looks down at Allen, his eyes darkened with pleasure.

Allen moans, pulling Kanda down into a kiss, driving him over the edge, Kanda's thrust starts to slow as he fills the boy and pulls out, collapsing on the bed to pull Allen close, the boy shivers. "Who's your number one now Moyashi?" Kanda growls, Allen doesn't reply, having fallen into a deep sleep.


End file.
